identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Aesop Carl
Aesop Carl, or the Embalmer, is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Identity V . Background The end of the journey of life is always the same, and Aesop Carl is the ultimate destination for most people's dreams. He strictly follows each step of the procedure and gives the greatest respect to those who arrive at the terminal. So when he found the letter in a beautiful traveler, Aesop decided to complete his last wish for his unfortunate mother. On August 7, 1888, I ushered in a female body, she was stabbed 39 times in the face with a knife. She was unrecognizable. I opened my suitcase. This is the tool I rely on to survive. I can make the dead return to life. I worked hard to fix her face. She might have been a beautiful and wealthy woman during her lifetime. I groped for her pocket,and found an invitation and another letter. The letter seemed to be for her daughter, and contained a photo. Probably, following this invitation, she could find her daughter. I don't know why, but I decided to accept the invitation as my own. I should return this letter to her daughter at the manor. (As Aesop Carl was a "fan-designed" character before it got chosen by NetEase, this paragraph of description was from the original designer instead of the official record from Identity V. It seemed to be partially contradicting Aesop's deduction for some details about the reason he went to the manor do not match up. Please be noted.) External Traits Deduction Target # Apprentice #: The day my mother embraced Death, I decided to be his apprentice. #* Basic Objective: Record the appearance of other Survivors 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Record the appearance of other Survivors 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Record the appearance of other Survivors 3 times #; Conclusion #: A photo: An elderly embalmer led Carl out of the cemetery by the hand while Carl looked back at the gravestone behind him. # Maybe, I... #: I think what he really needs a doctor... #* Basic Objective: Successfully heal 1 teammates #* Advance Objective 1: Successfully heal 2 teammates #* Advance Objective 2: Successfully heal 2 teammates #; Conclusion #: A school withdrawal letter: Aesop may have autism, or some other problems. Either way, I'm very sorry, Sir. We regret to inform you that he is unable to study here. # Steps #: Calm, accurate, decisive. #* Basic Objective: Complete 3 perfect calibrations #* Advance Objective 1: Complete 4 perfect calibrations #* Advance Objective 2: Complete 5 perfect calibrations #; Conclusion #: A step-by-step guide: Try to convince them, and if that still doesn't work, go ahead and inject them with some bromide hydrate... # Bouquet of Death #: Bright colors also occasionally appear at the gray cemetery. Sometimes it's from the flowers, other times it's from blood. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the Hunter 1 time #* Advance Objective 1: Escape from the Hunter 2 times #* Advance Objective 2: Escape from the Hunter 2 times #; Conclusion #: A letter: Dear Aesop, it has been a while since we last talked. In the afternoon, I will wait for you in the yellow rose garden in the eastern corner of the cemetery. I look forward to seeing you. # Be Brave #: Those wanderers... are too timid. #* Basic Objective: Solo decode 1 cipher machine #* Advance Objective 1: Solo decode 2 cipher machines #* Advance Objective 2: Solo decode 2 cipher machines #; Conclusion #: A report of death: Time and cause of death is unknown. The only what we can be clear about is the administrator's signature. So, be brave and say goodbye to the world. # After the bloom #: The stairway of Death is not suitable for growing plant. #* Basic Objective: Open the exit gate 1 time #* Advance Objective 1: Open the exit gate 1 time #* Advance Objective 2: Open the exit gate 1 time #; Conclusion #: "My child, she was meant to die, and as for me, I was just there to help. Look, yellow rose bushes. It's a fitting place for her long sleep." # Suspension Period #: He is ready to leave... #* Basic Objective: Summon a Coffin 1 time #* Advance Objective 1: Summon a Coffin 1 time #* Advance Objective 2: Summon a Coffin 1 time #; Conclusion #: A diary entry: He got an invitation. I didn't read it, but the fern's wax made me think he wasn't coming back. # The Last Lesson #: The topic is more complicated than I thought. #* Basic Objective: Stun a Hunter with a pallet 1 time #* Advance Objective 1: Stun a Hunter with a pallet 2 times #* Advance Objective 2: Stun a Hunter with a pallet 3 times #; Conclusion #: A report: Jerry Carl has suffered multiple injuries, including a comminuted fracture from a fall, massive bleeding from a sharp object, and extensive tissue contusions. # Messenger #: I believe it's for me, and she's just the messenger. #* Basic Objective: You are resurrected from the Coffin 1 time #* Advance Objective 1: You are resurrected from the Coffin 1 time #* Advance Objective 2: You are resurrected from the Coffin 1 time #; Conclusion #: A list of items: A few items and an invitation letter. Fern wax from Oletus Manor. # Graduation #: His face was solemn and serene in the coffin. I believe he will be satisfied with my answer. #* Basic Objective: Embalm teammate 1 time #* Advance Objective 1: Embalm teammates 2 times #* Advance Objective 2: Embalm teammates 2 times #; Conclusion #: A diary: I can feel waves of bromide flowing through his veins. I know I will become him, and he will become what he himself would despise. # Keep an Appointment #: I can't refuse the invitation. There are too many lost people out there. #* Basic Objective: Complete 3 perfect calibrations #* Advance Objective 1: Complete 4 perfect calibrations #* Advance Objective 2: Complete 5 perfect calibrations #; Conclusion #: A diary entry: I can finally understand the joy he experiences every time he guides lost people from darkness. I also understand why he was eager to keep his appointment. Full Conclusion 'Aesop Carl' is not his real name. He adopted his last name from Jerry Carl, the embalmer from his mother's funeral. His first name is unknown. Jerry helped Aesop to become interested in the art of embalming, allowing him to take on an apprenticeship with him at his morgue. Aesop received a letter saying he was deemed unsuitable for school education, most likely because of autism, so he became Jerry's full time apprentice. As it turned out, Jerry Carl was a serial killer who used the guise of embalming to give his victims 'mercy kills'. He taught Aesop how to use manipulation and persuasion to guide people to their deaths, convincing them to accept the idea that death is far better for them than life. If these tactics didn't work, he was told to use bromide hydrate (a highly toxic body preserver). As Aesop proved himself as an accomplice rather than an apprentice, he adopted the last name 'Carl' and performed a fake funeral for his old identity. When it's found out that Jerry was the one who killed Aesop's mother, he comforts him by saying she was meant to die. This leaves an implication that Jerry became a father figure to Aesop because he felt guilty for taking a mother from his child. Later, Jerry Carl received an invitation to the manor. He returned from it alive, although with severe injuries (implying he escaped or won the game at the cost of his physical health). Aesop guided Jerry into death using the tactics that he taught him. Aesop became his mentor, and his mentor became what he hated; someone who died without accepting it. Aesop found a similar invitation letter to the manor on a girl he was embalming and took it for himself, his mission being to guide lost people - those who are heavily injured or unable to find satisfaction in life - to their deaths as he claims he finally understands why Jerry found so much joy in his work. Trivia * He is described as unsociable, persistent, professional, and curious. * Aesop was born in a middle class family. * He was born on May 11 and is 21 years old. * He enjoys being alone and is good at making funerals. * Aesop hates living people, but likes the deceased. * He speaks slowly and sounds young with low magneticity.